French Christmas Stories
by Duekko
Summary: Diverses petites histoires en Français.   Au menu : du SuFin, du DenNor, du HongIce et du PruAus. Si vous êtes sages, vous aurez du SpaMano et du GerIta.
1. Introduction

(Fr) Christmas Stories

Type : Romance (« Yaoi » ?)

Characters :  Varié. Au menu : SuFin / DenNor / HongIce / PruAus. Du SpaMano et du GerIta si vous êtes sages.

Copyright/Claim : Tous les personnages proviennent du fabuleux manga et anime Axis Powers Hetalia. Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This Story © Duekko (Me !)

Partie I : Le Blabla inutile qui servira d'introduction.

Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de cadeaux; ou au moins, que vous ayez eu ceux que vous souhaitiez.

Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire de petites histoires, qui toutes se passeront aux même moments. Tout ça, pour fêter Noël / Le Nouvel An, à ma manière. Chaque chapitre sera accompagné d'une image qui m'aura donné de l'inspiration. Il paraît que j'ai le don pour en trouver de belles. C'est chouette huhu. Bref, je vais vous mettre une petite « introduction », pour vous mettre les scénarios en tête.

Pour Information, je garde les noms anglais des pays, par habitude, et j'adore les reviews. Tout arrivera au fur et à mesure.

Date : 24 Décembre, 20h.

Maison de Suède : Finlande se prépare pour la distribution des cadeaux. Sa hotte est pleine, et après un rapide « Au-revoir » à son ami, il s'en va. Problème, la hotte de Finlande s'est percée, et il perd au fur et à mesure des cadeaux.

Maison de Danemark :  Norvège est devant la porte de la maison de son idiot préféré (il ne veut juste pas l'admettre, à croire que c'est lui l'idiot.). Contrairement aux autres années, ou le grand blond s'incrustait dans sa maison pour Noël, ce dernier l'a invité chez lui pour la soirée. Inviter. Quelles sont ses intentions ?

Maison d'Hong Kong :  Hong Kong vient juste de raccrocher avec un membre de sa famille lorsqu'on sonne à sa porte. Pourquoi est-il si nerveux ? Ce n'est que son meilleur ami, Islande.

Manoir d'Autriche : Autriche s'est enfermé dans sa salle de musique, espérant à tout prix éviter de rencontrer l'albinos qui a décidé de s'inviter chez lui. Mais est-ce une porte qui va résister à l'ancienne nation ?


	2. SuFin : Le Semeur de Cadeaux

**Sufin : Le Semeur de Cadeaux **

**Image d'inspiration : http :/ www. zerochan. Net/ 435987**

C'était sa période préférée de l'année. La période ou grâce à lui, des milliers d'enfants -et d'adultes- seraient heureux le lendemain matin. Finland -de son nom humain Tino- était donc en train de revêtir son cher costume rouge, celui du père Noël. Il chantonnait une petite chanson de Noël, tout en prenant son chapeau rouge à pompons. Il sourit, puis eut l'air de soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose. Tout en veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour de lui, il rouvrit son manteau, se mit à genoux, et étira son bras sous son lit, cherchant à l'aveuglette une petite carte sur laquelle était inscrite plein de croix bleues et jaunes, et qui faisait exactement la taille sa large poche intérieure. Il fourra le papier dedans, se releva, ferma son manteau, puis descendit les escaliers à toute allure, tout en continuant de siffloter.

Mais dans cette maison, cette joie de ces festivités n'étaient pas partagées par tout le monde. Sweden soupirait lentement, et bruyamment, a l'idée de voir son cher ami (et plus dans ses rêves) partir. Tino n'était en aucun cas à l'abri d'avoir un accident, personnification d'un pays ou non. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de partir. C'était égoïste. Et ce n'était pas comme si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et que Finland accepterait de rester juste si Sweden lui...

"Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama Berwald ?

- Hm ?"

Berwald avait un gros pull et un jean légèrement trop serré, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte (et Finland n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.). Son pull était si grand que Tino eut l'impression que lorsque le grand nordique bougea pour se tourner vers lui, le pull ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Hm ? Aah. N'n, j''i déc'dé d' t'att'ndr' c' so'r.

- Ohh, je vois. Ne t'oblige pas à rester éveillé, eh ? Ce sera une longue nuit je pense. Enfin, j'en suis sûr. Mais ce sera merveilleux, tout le monde sera heure. Enfin, tout le monde, hormis ceux qui ne croient pas au Père Noël, ou ceux qui ne m'ont pas envoyé de lettre.. Comme toi d'ailleurs Berwald, c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé t'offrir quelque chose et.. Aah, désolé je parle trop, il faudrait que je me calme, c'est vrai ça, quand je commence à parler, je ne m'arrête plus, à croire que c'est une maladie, et. Ooh ! Je vais être en retard ! A tout à l'heure Berwald !"

Et ainsi, il était parti, laissant Sweden seul, encore en train d'essayer d'assimiler ce qu'avait dit Finland. Mais le bruit du portail qui claquait le tira de ses pensées. Dans sa précipitation, Finland ne l'avait pas fermé. Sweden se leva, et prit son long manteau bleu avant de sortir. Il ne fallait pas tomber malade non plus. Lorsqu'il s'approchait du portail toutefois, un objet de couleur jaune l'interpella dans la neige. Il reconnut tout de suite un des paquets de la hotte de Tino. Berwald se souvint qu'il avait signalé il y a quelque temps à Finland lorsqu'il l'avait ressortie pour la préparer que sa hotte était percée. Il avait du oublier de la réparer. Sweden examina la boîte : la seule chose écrite était un 'J' tracé en bleu. Il soupira, et rentre chercher des bottes bien chaudes, une écharpe et une lampe de poche. Il n'allait pas laisser Finland perdre tous ses cadeaux.

Il commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait exactement le même nombre de pas entre chaque paquet. C'était assez étrange, surtout que ces paquets étaient tous tombés sur le chemin. Et chose encore plus étrange, c'était les couleurs des paquets, en alternance : un jaune, un bleu, un jaune, un bleu, et si il y en avait, les lettres étant de l'autre couleur à chaque fois. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, juste devant le prochain paquet, et jeta un œil aux autres paquets, une intuition en tête. Et si ça formait un message ?

"Je suis pathétique.", pensa Sweden. "Comme si Finland allait.. Eeh ? Ça en forme vraiment un ?"

Lisant le début du message, il décida de presser le pas, ramassant chaque paquet, en ajoutant mentalement la nouvelle lettre au message qui se formait. A chaque nouvelle lettre, il essayait de marcher plus vite.

Le dernier paquet se trouvait devant un portail. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le sien. Comment avait-il fait pour tourner en rond ? Ou alors.. La lumière du salon était à nouveau allumée. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir éteinte. Il se surprit à presque frapper à sa propre porte. Inspirant bruyamment, il rentra, ouvrant la porte d'un geste presque brusque. Il prit toutefois le temps d'enlever son manteau, et de poser tous les paquets dans l'entrée. Il pénétra dans le salon d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré.

Lorsqu'il vit Finland dans un élégant costume noir, en train de lui sourire, il crut qu'il avait du attraper froid à courir après ces cadeaux. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, en train de fixer d'un air incertain Finland. Il se reprit, et décida de briser le silence.

"Eeh, F'nn ?

- Ja Su-san ?"

Su-san ? Finland ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis quelques temps, et tout d'un coup il recommençait ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je deviens dingue ?, pensa Sweden.

"T' ne d'vra's p's 'tre en tr'in de d'str'bu'r tes c'dea'x ?

- J'ai demandé à un ami. Cette année, j'ai décidé de la passer avec toi Su-san. Ça te dérange ?

- N'n, 'vid'mment n'n.

- Alors viens, je sais que tu as déjà mangé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un dessert."

Sweden avait l'impression qu'il rêvait éveillé. Finland, qui décidait de passe Noël avec lui, plutôt que de distribuer des cadeaux au monde entier. Et qu'il avait préparé tout ça pour lui ? Le réveil serait dur.

Finland s'inquiéta de l'air pensif de Sweden. Peut être que sa surprise ne lui plaisait pas ? Si ça ne lui plaisait pas, alors, ce qu'il prévoyait après ça allait être un fiasco. Cela signifiait également qu'il avait mal interprété les comportements de Sweden.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun se questionnant sur le silence de l'autre. Étonnamment ce fut Sweden qui le brisa, en tendant le bras, et caressant délicatement la joue du Finlandais, comme si il avait peur de le briser, et il parvint à dire clairement une petite phrase, et ce malgré son habituelle difficulté à parler dans un langage autre que le sien, et sa timidité maladive, et qui balaya les doutes de Tino :

« Merci Tino. »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de ce dernier balaya également les doutes qu'avait le Suédois, et il s'autorisa même à esquisser un de ses rares sourires, un de ces sourires doux que seul Finland et Sealand avaient eu la chance de voir.

Le malaise présent auparavant s'était envolé, et la bûche de Noël (en dessert de Noël, ce n'était pas très original, mais c'était ce que préférait Finland) se fit manger très rapidement, en grande partie dévorée par le Finlandais, Sweden ayant une fois de plus passé la plupart de son temps à fixer l'être qui hantait 99 % de ses rêves, mais d'une manière bien plus douce que lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés ensemble de l'emprise de Denmark. De voir sa frimousse claire, sourire, rougir, et rire le rendait lui-même heureux, même si cela ne se voyait pas. Pour honorer cette soirée de Noël, il s'autorisa même à se laisser légèrement aller, et ne s'empêcha pas de rire doucement lorsque Finland racontait une autre de ses nombreuses blagues.

Ils débarrassèrent ensemble, mais laissèrent les couverts dans l'évier, ils auraient tout le temps de le faire plus tard. Sweden alla ensuite raviver le feu de la cheminée, tandis que Finland alla chercher d'épaisses couvertures, et il prépara également deux tasses de chocolat bien chaud. Ils s'installèrent ensuite par terre, près du feu et sous les couvertures. Ils discutèrent ensemble encore longtemps, mais si la discussion ressemblait bien plus à un monologue du Finlandais.

Une fois les tasses vides, Sweden n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour les poser sur la table basse. C'était une soirée agréable, en compagnie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il était si heureux. Il souhaitait que cette nuit ne se finisse jamais, et qu'ils restent ainsi tous les deux, seuls au monde, bien au chaud et à l'abri dans le grand chalet qui formait la maison du Suédois.

Finland pouvait dire que Sweden était heureux grâce au léger sourire (ou du moins ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire) qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Finland se mit à divaguer en remarquant à quel point elles avaient l'air douces. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main chaude qui le secoua doucement pour le ramener à la réalité.

« F'nn, ça v' ?

- Aah, euh oui, je me disais juste que j'avais un peu froid.

- M'lgré t'ut's c's c'uv'rt'res ?

- Eeh.. »

Malgré le fait que ce pauvre mensonge n'était en aucun cas fondé, et qu'il n'était pas crédible, Finland se retrouva la tête contre le torse de Sweden, alors que ce dernier le prenait délicatement dans ses bras. Finland se blottit avidement dans ces bras, ce qui surprit Sweden, mais il ne bougea pas, et frotta doucement ses mains contre le dos du Finlandais, dans une faible tentative de le réchauffer.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés pendant presque deux heures, sans jamais ressentir le besoin de se lever ou de bouger. Ils étaient bien, heureux. Puis à minuit, Sweden se sentit enfin le courage de le faire, et il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Finlandais. Le sourire qu'il obtenu lui emplit le cœur d'euphorie, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas bondir sur le Finlandais et lui enlever ses dernière bribes d'innocence sur le sol. Finland noua ses bras autour du cou du Suédois, et l'embrassa à nouveau, son sourire s'agrandissant contre les lèvres de son amoureux.

_L'amour n'a parfois pas besoin de bruit pour se révéler._


End file.
